Love Conquers All
by Mirabelle456
Summary: Jaime arrives in King's Landing with memories of what Tyrion told him upon his release from the Black Cells still fresh in his mind. However, can he ever forget his love for his twin?


**Disclaimer:** This piece of fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and I am not making any money off of it. Characters are copyright to George RR Martin. The plot is of my own creation  
**Title: **Love Conquers All  
**Rated:** T  
**Type:** One-shot  
**Warning:** Rated for language  
**Characters:** Jaime Lannister  
**Romance:** Jaime/Cersei, somewhat  
**Genre:** Tragedy  
**Notes:** This is my vision of the fate of the Lannister twins post A Feast For Crows. It's also my first ASOIAF fic!  
**Summary:** Jaime arrives in King's Landing with memories of what Tyrion told him upon his release from the Black Cells still fresh in his mind. However, can he ever forget his love for his twin?

* * *

A member of the City Watch eyed him curiously as Jaime Lannister walked through the gates of King's Landing wrapped in a heavy cloak that concealed his stump and his face. He didn't want to be recognized lest he be taken by the Faith to speak for Cersei. His sister had gone and gotten herself imprisoned by the High Septon for various crimes. Although he had received a plea for help from his sister, he was not at King's Landing to save her, nor was he going to condemn her.

"She's been fucking Lancel and Osmund and probably Moon Boy too..."

Tyrion's words echoed through his mind as his phantom fingers clenched in anger. No, Jaime Lannister was in King's Landing to silently watch as his beloved sister accepted her fate, no matter what that fate was. She had always believed that as they had entered the world together, they would leave together, but Jaime had his doubts. He wasn't ready to die. He still had debts to repay and oaths to keep.

When he had left Riverrun, it was only Ilyn Payne to whom he had told of his true intentions. All of his other men were under the assumption that he was going to King's Landing to champion his sister in her trial by combat. But he had no intention of doing so – the whore could deal with her own problems. He had decided this the moment that he had received her note. Even though he had travelled to King's Landing, he was only there to watch.

If he was there to watch, then why had he found himself outside Baelor's Sept? Walking inside, he remembered a time long past when he had fucked his sister in front of Joffrey's corpse. That had been his last intimate encounter with his twin. That was before Tyrion had told him the truth...

"Lancel and Osmund and probably Moon Boy too..."

"You came... sweet brother, you came to save me. Please, you must be my champion! I have no other. Ser Meryn and Ser Boros are hardly competent! Please, save me!" Cersei moaned upon seeing him enter her cell. Jaime averted his eyes to avoid seeing her. She had changed since he had last seen her. She was rounder around the waist and she had a look of sheer panic on her face. Her hair was tangled; she obviously had slept in the same dress for several days. Jaime stood and stared at her, not responding. He was shocked at how different she looked. As he tried to comprehend what he was seeing, he remembered Tyrion's words.

"Sweet sister... Ser Meryn will be competent enough," he said quietly, turning on his heels and walking out. The septa who had shown him to Cersei's cell made to take him to the High Septon, but he waved her away.

"Whatever crime my sister is accused of, I assure you, I had no part in it," he commented, annoyed. The septa nodded quietly and left him to his business. Jaime smiled inwardly at his little test. It seemed that Cersei was not imprisoned for their incest, as he would have been detained if that was the case.

Later that evening, Jaime made his way to where the trial for the little queen was being held. He watched the trial, marvelling at the quiet tranquility of the young Tyrell girl. She barely batted an eye as she was questioned, and soon enough, she was found to be innocent without the need for a trial by combat. He then learned that his sister's trial was to take place the following day. The knight's head spun that evening as he started to realize that he might just lose his twin. Despite her faults, he had truly loved her.

The next day, Jaime avoided Cersei's trial. He heard from whispers in the street that his twin had demanded a trial by combat and had named Ser Meryn as her champion. After a moment's thought, he decided to attend the trial by combat to see what would become of his sister. During the trial, he was in the back of the crowd, a hood hiding his face and a cloak concealing his stump. It would do him no good to be noticed at a time such as this. Much to his surprise, Ser Meryn was killed by his opponent, thus condemning his sister to death. At that moment, Jaime suddenly felt cold. They had entered the world together, and now she was leaving. He wasn't sure if he would be able to handle what would come next. His phantom fingers clenched as he silently promised that he would mourn his sister properly despite her infidelity to him.

The next evening, Jaime was near the front of the crowd watching his sister be lead out to the execution platform. The little queen was behind her, standing beside Tommen. Jaime noticed with a stab of pain that the boy was crying uncontrollably. At that moment, he grew angry with Margaery and the council. How could they allow this? Tommen was only a boy; he did not need to watch this. But he was there and about to watch his mother lose her head. Jaime felt a pang in his heart as he watched his sister stand in front of a crowd of people who were calling for her death. It was hard. They had been together since birth. He still remembered experimenting with Cersei before the maid had caught them. He remembered the pangs of being separated from her, both when he had first become a member of the Kingsguard and during his time in Riverrun. And he remembered the joy he had felt upon first seeing her in the sept after Joffrey's death.

Cersei held her head high as her list of crimes was listed for the knowledge of the common people. It was then announced that Kevan Lannister was named as Tommen's regent. A wry grin crept across Jaime's face – his uncle had not wanted anything to do with the throne while Cersei was regent. After the talking was finished, Cersei was forced to her knees and her head was laid across the block. The execution lifted a sword above his head, and Jaime could not tear his eyes away despite his mind screaming at him to look away. He was absently aware of Tommen dropping to the ground next to Margaery and covering his eyes.

Cersei's head rolled. He couldn't believe it. She was really gone. Jaime could hear a man screaming in anguish somewhere, but found himself surprisingly calm. His earlier promise had been for naught, it seemed, as Jaime felt emotionally stoic. He was only slightly aware as a man leaped up onto the platform and clumsily drew a sword with the wrong hand. The little queen cried out and the man dropped to his knees to cradle Jaime's headless sister in his arms. Jaime's head was spinning as he registered the man standing with Cersei's body slumped over his right arm. The little queen said something, and several arrows dug into the man's chest. He dropped Cersei's body, causing Jaime to cry out in anger, and staggered backwards, falling down next to his beloved sister.

_Jaime saw her face, felt her arms wrap around him, and found her lips. His phantom fingers tangled themselves in her hair... no, they weren't phantom, his hand was intact! Cersei smiled as they embraced, and Jaime finally felt whole again._

* * *

Margaery knelt down beside the bodies of the Lannister twins as Jaime breathed his last, his arm draped across the body of his sister and arrows sticking out of his chest.

"And thus the Lannister twins pass. Farewell, you vile bitch. And farewell to you, Kingslayer.," she said, sighing as Tommen cried behind her.


End file.
